Pirates of the Caribbean
Pirates of the Caribbean is a theme based upon the original [[wikipedia:Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)|Pirates of the Caribbean movie trilogy]] and the fourth installment, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. The first wave of set were released in April of 2011 and the second will be released in November. The theme consists of nine Set]ts covering all four movies and includes [[LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, developed by TT Games in the same format as LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy|LEGO Star Wars. All sets (excluding key chains, magnet sets and promotional sets) include a Pirates of the Caribbean poster. Notes * The theme was officially announced by LEGO on November 18 2010; however, during July's San Diego Comic-Con International, a Jack Sparrow minifigure had been inserted into LEGO's Prince of Persia display as a teaser. * The Pirates of the Caribbean license was held by Mega Bloks in 2006/07. * Although the press release stated that the nine sets would cover all four films, none of the sets are specific to At World's End. * It is the only theme to have some pirate minifigures other than Pirates. Sets 2011: * 4181 Isla De MuertaPlay.com * 4182 The Cannibal EscapePlay.com * 4183 The MillPlay.com * 4184 The Black Pearl * 4191 The Captain's CabinPlay.com * 4192 Fountain of YouthPlay.com * 4193 The London Escape * 4194 Whitecap BayPlay.com * 4195 Queen Anne's RevengePlay.com *4184 The Black Pearl *30130 Mini Black Pearl * 30131 Jack Sparrow with Raft * 30132 Captain Jack Sparrow * 30133 Jack Sparrow Combiner sets: * Port Royal Product Collections: * 5000021 LEGO Brand Pirates of the Caribbean Classic Kit * 5000027 LEGO Brand Pirates of the Caribbean 4 Kit Clocks/Watches * Hector Barbossa Minifigure Clock * Hector Barbossa Watch * Jack Sparrow Minifigure Clock Battle Packs * 853219 Pirates of the Caribbean Battle Pack Minifigures 2011: * Admiral Norrington * Angelica * Blackbeard * Bootstrap Bill Turner * Cannibal * Chef * Davy Jones * Elizabeth Swann * Female Statue * Hadras * Hector Barbossa * Horse Coach Driver * Jack Sparrow * Joshamee Gibbs * Lieutenant Theodore Grove * King George's Soldier * Maccus * Philip Swift * Quartermaster Zombie * Scrum * Syrena * Tamara * Will Turner * Yeoman Zombie * Gunner Zombie * Skeleton Video Game Only Minifigures: * Anamaria * Cotton * Governor Weatherby Swann * Cutler Beckett * Marty * Mr. Mercer * Pintel * Ragetti * Sao Feng * The Spaniard * Crash * Tia Dalma * Morey * Clanker * Lian * Park * Crash *Tai Huang *Dangerous pirate *gissele *Scarlett *Finnegan *Palifico *Broondjongen *Penrod *Bo'sun *Grapple *koehler *Twigg *Monk *Jelly *Manray Minifigures Included |img15=Poc001.jpg |txt15=Jack Sparrow |img16=Poc012.jpg |txt16=Cursed Sparrow |img17=Poc010.jpg |txt17=Cannibal King Sparrow |img18=Poc029.jpg |txt18=Voodoo Doll Sparrow |img19=Poc017.jpg |txt19=Joshamee Gibbs |img20=Poc019.jpg |txt20=King George's Soldier |img21=Poc018.jpg |txt21=Lieutenant Theodore Grove |img22=Poc021.jpg |txt22=Philip Swift |img23=Poc022.jpg |txt23=Quartermaster Zombie |img24=Poc023.jpg |txt24=Scrum |img25=Poc025.jpg |txt25=Syrena |img26=Poc020.jpg |txt26=Tamara |img27=Poc026.jpg |txt27=Will Turner |img28=Poc014.jpg |txt28=Yeoman Zombie |img29=Poc027.jpg |txt29=Gunner Zombie |img30=D05.jpg |txt30=Davy Jones |img31=D11.jpg |txt31=Maccus |img32=D17.jpg |txt32=Bootstrap Bill Turner |txt33=Female Statue |img33=D20.jpg }} Codes Included with several Pirates Of the Caribbean sets are codes which are used online on the LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean page. These codes are very special and can only be used a total of three times. The cards with the codes are only in the five Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides sets. Category:Pirates of the Carribean Category:Theme